


Knit

by Buffybot76



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2018 Shieldshock Christmas Fic Exchange, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, One Shot, Secret Santa Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 14:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buffybot76/pseuds/Buffybot76
Summary: Steve chuckled while stepping a little closer to her. "Doctor Who?"Darcy's smile became a bit more sure as she turned to fully face him. "I wanted to make sure you knew your secret Santa was me."





	Knit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



2018 Sheildshock Christmas Fic Exchange

Assigned Fic Recipient: Spacecadet72

As per their request: No smut or character death

Prompt used: Sharing a long scarf

Word Count: 1,725

 

 

Darcy watched as the rest of the group continued in the festivities that was the Annual Avengers (And Their Significant Others) Secret Santa Gift Exchange, as she had so fondly dubbed it. She had already been through the gauntlet, despite not actually being a significant other, per se, having opened her own present.

 

Absentmindedly, her fingers gently brushed against the thin piece on her wrist; a gift bestowed upon her by her Secret Santa whom she was assuming to be Tony considering how the bracelet looked rather expensive. 

 

Her eyes floated back and forth amongst the faces until they finally landed on the esteemed Captain America and the box he was currently holding. She reached for her glass that was sitting on the side table and took a hearty swig of the amber liquid, praying that it would soothe the butterflies that have been making a racket in her stomach since she had wrapped her gift. 

 

It would be totally obvious when he opened it, she knew. He would know it was a gift from her to him and why, oh _why_ did she think it was a good idea to knit that scarf? Who in their right mind would give someone like Steve Rogers, a practically legit national icon, a handmade Christmas present? Sure, it had been hers and Pepper's idea for the gifts to be handmade, but that was beside the point. It didn't help that her massive crush on the super soldier had only deepened as she had gotten to know him these past few months, to the point that she suspected she had actual feelings for him. But to put so much time and effort into this gift as she had? It made her a tad nervous to see his reaction now.

 

Darcy took a deep breath to calm her nerves and racing heart as he began to unwrap the gift and reach inside the box. He began to pull the material out, a little at a time and she felt her heart drop to her stomach. Why did she choose to do something so foolish? Surely he wouldn't like it. 

 

Then the sniggering began. Her eyes darted to where Pepper was wordlessly reigning in Tony, but the billionaire's mirth was apparent and Darcy began to feel nauseous. When Clint and Sam chimed in, expressing their own amusement, she couldn't stand it anymore. She quickly finished off her drink and sat the glass back on the table before making her way to the back of the room. 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Steve stared at the opened present sitting in his lap. Or, more specifically, the object that was resting inside. He could feel the beginnings of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as he slowly reached in, his fingers grasping the end of the knitted material that was nestled at the bottom of the box. He pulled... pulled... and pulled, his eyebrows rising as he continued to extract what appeared to be an extra, _extra_ long, hand-knitted scarf from the wrapping. 

 

Well, he thought, if he'd had any doubt of who his Secret Santa was before, he was certainly positive of their identity now. After all, there were few inhabitants of the Avengers Facility who had a penchant for knitting, not to mention the fact that simply the length of his present was a blatant clue. It had only been a little over a month and a half ago that Darcy had introduced him to the television show Doctor Who, in particular, the Fourth Doctor and all of his Jelly Baby and Long Scarf-wearing glory.

 

His hands were still pulling the scarf from the package as his eyes slid up to the individuals surrounding him. Tony had his hand clasped around his mouth, his eyes crinkling with laughter, as Pepper subtly elbowed him in the stomach - the new ugly Christmas sweater that he'd gotten adorning his body - attempting to shut him up.

 

Steve rolled his eyes. It was a given that Tony would find amusement in whatever gift the super soldier received, no matter how innocent it appeared. That was just the type of troll Tony Stark was.

 

His eyes darted over to where Darcy stood. She seemed to have moved further away from the group as it had gotten closer to his turn in the present reveal and was now standing near the extravagantly decorated Christmas tree, idly toying with the bejeweled bracelet she had been gifted by her own Secret Santa (Totally Tony).

 

He thought he saw her eyes dart over in his direction, but the sound of boisterous laughter caused him to look over to where Clint Barton and Sam Wilson were standing together. The two men were fighting to keep each other upright as they proceeded to giggle their asses off. Despite Natasha and Helen's efforts to reign them in, they were having no trouble showing what they thought of Steve's gift. 

 

Steve then looked back over to where Darcy was still standing. Her face was turned down, but not enough to hide the fact that she was blushing. Steve looked down at the knitted fabric in his hands, a small smile gracing his lips. 

 

"I like it," he stated firmly, shooting Clint and Sam a covert warning glare, his words causing the men to realize how their actions could have been construed and they quieted down immediately. Once both men looked suitably chastised, he turned his attention back to the scarf. "Whoever my Secret Santa is, has real skill in knitting."

 

He looked up, his eyes immediately searching for Darcy once more, but only found her back as she made her way to the balcony door.

 

Frowning, Steve quickly, rose to his feet, the empty box tumbling from his lap and onto the floor. He gripped the scarf tight as he took off after her, feeling the eyes of every single person in the room follow him but not giving a damn. He swiftly made his way in the direction Darcy had gone, pushing the door open and walking out into the brisk night. 

 

A winter breeze nipped at his nose but his enhanced body paid it little mind. Instead, his entire focus was on Darcy. She stood, leaning against a half wall, looking out over the darkened horizon. The light from the other room filtered out onto the balcony, giving it an ambiance of seclusion. He approached and he noticed her begin to fidget as she sensed his presence. Half turning, she offered a smile in greeting. It was a timid smile, something he wasn't used to seeing. Darcy was never timid. She always had a wide grin and boisterous laugh on her full, luscious lips. Usually accompanied by a flirty comment towards him.

 

He sighed and glanced down at the scarf, his hands bunching the fabric in his grasp. He looked at her and returned her smile, his lips tugging up in the corners, trying his best to reassure the woman standing in front of him. 

 

"I thought it was a good idea at the time," she murmured, giving a little shrug.

 

Steve chuckled while stepping a little closer to her. "Doctor Who?" 

 

Darcy's smile became a bit more sure as she turned to fully face him. "I wanted to make sure you knew your secret Santa was me."

 

Steve's eyes brightened, "Well, that I knew right away - even without the reference. Who else would go through the trouble of hand knitting something?" 

 

"The present was supposed to be handmade," she reminded him, then glanced down at her wrist where her own received gift rested and rolled her eyes. No matter how much she and Pepper had insisted on this rule, Tony had simply scoffed and waved it away all the while he had been on the phone with the local Tiffany's. 

 

"And yet, you would still be the only one to hand knit a scarf," Steve replied, his eyes also flitting down to Darcy's wrist. 

 

"I didn't mean for you to get laughed at though." She said and suddenly Steve wanted to knock a few Avengers' heads together. 

 

Steve closed the distance, his finger grazing her chin, tilting her head so she was looking at him. "Darcy," he began, "This was the best gift I have ever received." 

 

"Really?" Darcy looked unconvinced. 

 

Steve looked back down at the scarf, an idea forming in his mind. Slightly leaning back, Steve took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck before bringing the additional length and wrapping it around Darcy's neck. "Really," he whispered, his breath forming little white puffs in the chilled air. 

 

Darcy felt her breath hitch as Steve used the scarf to pull her closer. She could practically feel his body heat and she was tempted to wrap her arms around his waist and snuggle into the welcoming warmth.

 

Steve bent down slightly, his head inching closer towards her, his eyes staring her lips. Darcy could feel his breath brush across her face and she thought he might be about to kiss her. Her heart fluttered as she found herself wishing he would just go ahead and do it. She raised herself up on tiptoe, hoping against hope that he would fill the rest of the gap.

 

When he did just that, Darcy practically melted. Her knees shook as his lips tenderly caressed hers, before finally giving out when they took possession of them fully. If not for Steve's arms suddenly wrapping around her waist, she would have been a literal puddle of Darcy on the balcony floor. 

 

When he finally pulled back, Darcy's eyes fluttered open, having drifted shut due to the sheer bliss Steve's kiss had wrought. She met his gaze and a sigh escaped her, visibly drifting from her lips to float away on the frigid breeze.

"Darcy," he murmured, staring in determination, the backs of his strong fingers ran lightly along her jaw as he spoke. "Would you go out with me this Friday?" 

 

Darcy's eyes lit up, "Of course I will... on one condition."

 

Steve's brows raised at this. "What is it?"

 

Her finger traced his jaw and made a path to the scarf that connected them. "You've gotta wear this."

Steve laughed, a warm, hearty sound. "Nothing would give me more pleasure, sweetheart," he happily replied before leaning down to kiss her again.


End file.
